Love conquers all
by kmbodfish
Summary: After breaking dawn.Edward/Bella/Alice/Jasper/Emmette/Rosalie go on a road trip to the train station.Their going to northern canada to go camping.Rose loves to play games.Lemons galore.
1. Surprise Trip

Surprise Trip – Chapter 1

I can't believe that our baby is already leaving us. Most parents get about 18 years with their children to their selves but in mine and Edwards case we only get about maybe 6 and 7 at the most. She won't be far away from us but it still hurts to see her leave. Edward and I decided to give our cottage to Renessme and Jacob. They'll need their own space. It's ironic how Jacob imprinted on my daughter when just two years ago I thought that Jacob and Edward couldn't be in the same room together without calling each other names or expressing how they feel about one another very rudely. Jacob will always be my best man. Im just happy for Renessme that she's found someone she can love and trust and care for the rest of her existence.

"Baby I love you and call us if you ever need anything. Same as to you Jacob." I told Renessme my farewells before giving her the key to the cottage and kissing her cheek. "I love you. Well see you guys later." Edward tensely said. I could see it in his eyes the loss he felt and the anger behind those tense eyes. He knew there was no way around Jacob. Right from the beginning Jacob has always made an impression in our lives. My human lover whom I love as a friend now, nothing more. Now my daughter is off to marry him in a year and living in mine and Edwards old blissful happiness cottage.

"Thanks mom and dad, I love you and I call you when Jacob and I have the wedding date planned and everything." Renessme explained cheerfully with her arm around Jacobs's waist and his around hers. I have to admit they do make a cute couple. Edward grimaced beside me but let it pass.

Edward and I then left the two by themselves to enjoy their cottage. Edward squeezed my hand and said "so now what are we supposed to do without them babe?" "I can think of a couple. I said teasing turning towards him and putting my fingertips inside the rim of his pants and pulling him tightly towards me. He took in the mood and let out a small moan escaping his lips and wrapped his arms around my waist and reached down to me butt and picked me up with my feet wrapping around him. "We should of kicked her out a awhile ago then" he said jokingly and then i mock punched him. "Let's get back to the house."

"ROSALIE! we need those tickets like now!" Alice was chiming.

"One minute Alice! Give me a sec. be patient!"

"humph" was all she had to that..

"What are they talking about tickets for?" I whispered to Edward.

"They are going on a train ride and...urgg..they. Want us to go to." He said with a irritated tone.

"oh! where to? We cant really go anywhere with the sun out so that really limits us. Unless we go during the night." I replied.

"Yeah they know that and they want to leave tomorrow after noon and so the can ride it during the night all the way to northern Canada to go camping in some cabins. Heard Canada has some good game up there. They have bowling alleys/swimming pools/skiing/snowboarding/spa/ and other self engulfing amenities." Edward explained in a excited tone but he was trying to hide it.

"Baby can we go?" I asked with my curious big eyes.

"Yes we want you to go! Your already packed guys all we need is for rose to hurry up with those tickets!. ROSE! Sometime today!!" Alice screamed from upstairs.

"Okay then, I guess were going on a train." Edward said and hugged me close.

"Okay Alice I got them. Alice,Me,Emmet,Jasper,Edward, and Bella. All tickets and people are accounted for."

"Wait what about Carlisle and Esme?" I half glanced at jasper and Emmet and they were all smirking.

"They have other plans Bella. "Rose informed me.

"Okay everyone lets get in the car...Ill drive first. It'll take 6 hrs to get there even if Edward drives."

"What why are we leaving right now? I thought we were leaving tomorrow afternoon." I asked anxiously.

"Yeah but rose and Alice want to be ON the train in the afternoon and we have to drive to the train station." Edward took my hand and we walked to Emmett's new vehicle. A huge escalade with all the bells and whistles for the long ride. I think i may go crazy even though im immortal and time really means nothing with has made me patient but driving with all the 3 couples. I just don't know how were going to cope. Edward took in my stressed look and took his hand from my waist up my side across my neck to my chin and pulled it up to kiss me tenderly then with fierceness. I loved Edward when he did that.

"ok,ok you guys no sexual intercourse or thoughts of it in my new car!" Emmet pushed by Edward knocking him out of the kiss and making a snarl rip through mine and his chest.

"we all have separate areas in the car on the train, don't worry!" Alice whispered to us.

We both gave each other a longing look and realized this was going to be a longer of a ride than we expected.

"ALRIGHT lets get the show on the rode!" Rose screamed in anticipation.

We were finally all in the car and heading towards the train station. Emmet drove, Rose sat in the passenger seat. Alice and jasper were in the middle seats and Edward and I sat in the way back. Everyone has a TV for their own personal viewing plus Emmet had ps3 and xbo360s installed before we left. "Oh wow" I looked at Edward with an amazed expression. "I know he likes to go overboard with everything."

"so what you want to do for the next 6hrs?" Jasper asked the anxious car of people.

"Oh lets play sex lights!" Rose exclaimed.

"What the hell babe I said no sex thoughts in my car!" Emmet yelled.

Rosalie took in the expression and reached over to Emmet and took her hand from his chin down his chest to the tops of his pants and massaged his balls from the outside of his pants. "Baby,...darling you know that's not going to stop anyone in this car." Rose said with a face that looked as innocent as a puppy.

"Fuck it. How do you play it babe." Emmet gave in so that he would be embarrassed as he grew hard under roses touch. "Okay, there are 2 ways to playing this game." Rose started to explain but I could see Edward grinning or maybe was that smugness. I couldn't tell these days all with Rrennesme and Jacob planning on getting married and everything. "One, when you go through a light and its yellow everyone has to touch the roof of the car and say sex! And the last one to do so has to take off a piece of their clothing.." Both Alice and I gasped because we both had on an OUTFIT for our significant others. I had on a black lacy bra and panties matching set that ties in makes my boobs pop. Alice had on a black corset type thing but it was like a bra with a flap, nothing special with black panties. Mine was the worst in the sexual department. Edward looked at Alice and me then wondering what was going on then took in a breath of air as well. Not like he needed it,he wasn't the one going to be in lingerie in a car full of your Husbands family and friends. He must of read Alice's thoughts. But Alice hasn't seen my outfit just she knows that im wearing a sexy set. Oh Boy. "Or we play where who ever goes the farthest wins, Out of the couples, in the car." Rosalie explained with a final hmmm...."Oh no, were not going with the second one! hell to the fucking no. Or all of you bitches will be walking there. I just bought this car." He said with a sigh. "Alright fine baby, well play the first one. Don't worry." Rosalie smiled and squeezed his hand and all of his worries went away. "Maybe we shouldn't play that game rose." Edward suggested with a grimace. I knew he was looking out for me but dying to see my outfit underneath. I would show him when we got on the train.. I smirked a little. And Alice looked back at me smiling. "Oh no you don't Edward, were playing this whether you like it or not and if your the last on to touch the roof then you best take a piece of your clothing off or so help me go I will...I will. uhg! Were playing here comes a light...slow down babe so we can go through it when its yellow.." Rosalie was eager to play.. I have no idea why thought. maybe she was horny. who knows. "NOW!" There was loud hits on the roof as Emmet sighed and grimaced. He really liked his new car. "Alice who was it! Who it last?" Rosalie demanded. "Uhm, uh... it was jasper. Sorry babe." Alice replied. Jasper looked at everyone then huffed. "Okay fine." He took off his shoes and socks because your shoes and socks were an article. According to Rose. We went through another and I was the last to hit the ceiling. "UHG! That sucks!" I did the same as jasper. Edward looked at me then my feet and said. "Baby you don't have to do this if you don't want to." And wrapped his arm around my waist. Right as hid did that we went thorough a light and WHAM! Everyone hit the ceiling besides him. Everyone burst into laughter. "Edward stop worrying about her, she's a big girl, she can take it. Im sure she's done worse." Emmet recalled. He was thinking about the sleepover I had had with rose, and Alice and the "Male strippers". Edward grimaced and took of his shirt. Edward was really jealous about that even thought I barely laid eyes on them. Rose and Alice were the ones who were giving the attention instead of receiving it. They were really horny that night. "Damn." I whispered marveling over his angelic body. His abs were amazing.. I had to touch them. I traced the plains of his abs and hid a low moan deep in his throat so none else could hear beside me. He bent down and kissed me with a fiery passion. "Here comes another in about 8 sec." Alice informed us. "Oh shit." Rose whispered. She realized she was the last one. She took of her shirt and Emmett just about had an orgasm right there in his seat. She had on a blue denim bra. She had nothing special on. Lucky her. She probably dressed for the occasion. That bitch could have told Alice and me. grrr... "Cute bra" Alice commented. "Alright, someone grab my cooler from the back." Emmet ordered. "This games calls for some booze. "Babe you can't drink and drive." Rosalie cried. "Hun, im only going to have 2 drinks. Calm down." "Okay, fine but ill be watching you." Rosalie warned. "That's if you won't be wasted." Emmett chuckled. "Yea well see." Edward reached behind us and grabbed the cooler that looked like could fit a medium sized dog in. "Alright everyone. There's tequila, vodka, bourbon, and Tennessee whiskey in there. Plus the normal miller and bud. Dig in." Emmett announced to the back. "Thanks Emmett just what I needed" Alice and I explained. Jasper and Edward just looked at us like we were crazy or something. They knew we usually didn't drink unless we planned on getting crazy wasted. Let's just hope the liquor kicks in pretty quickly. Cross your fingers. Edward handed out the drinks. Jasper got a Tennessee, Alice got a tequila as did rose and I. Mine was raspberry and strawberry flavored. My favorite. Edward and Emmet got a bud. Emmett was driving but I don't know why Edward got a bud. He usually grabs the whiskey. We all started drinking and jasper says, "Oh up ahead there's another light." "Thanks!" Everyone exclaimed in the car. No one was paying attention except to their drinks. "You got be kidding me!" Alice yelled right before we go to the light. We laughed and realized she already knew who would hit it last. She saw herself. "Sorry Alice." Jasper said with a smile remembering he was the first one. She took off her shirt and we all heard jasper stop breathing and saw his smile go to an 'O'. He composed himself. "Oh Alice,, uhm that's a nice..uhm. Shirt your wearing. Very sexy." jasper said with a face that was priceless. "Thanks jasper. But it's not a shirt' it's a bra." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Alice, please tell me that's not my Louis vuitton Versace lingerie." Rose halfway shrieked. "No. its mine I bought it yesterday not knowing that I would be playing a game with everyone in the car that recalls for clothes being taken off." Alice said annoyed. "You should have seen it Alice." Rose accused. "Yea well I wasn't watching you at the time,. I try not to invade in people's privacy on purpose." "Yeah right Alice, that's the only reason you really like your gift. I like being in peoples business." Emmet accused Alice being all up in his business all the time because she was tell esme every time that Emmett was going to do something stupid and he would be stopped dead in his tracks." DO not!" Alice argued. "Okay, enough there's a light up ahead!" I informed them. "aww man! Bella." I heard rose whisper. i think she didn't want anyone to notice so she wouldn't have to worry about hitting it last. I laughed at the thought. "Crap!" I was to busy laughing I forgot about the light. "Shit." I had already taken my shoes of and socks and it was either my shirt or pants. Well Alice took her shirt off. I mine as well. UHG!. Edward watched my every move waiting for the sexual reveal. With every inch that I pulled up my shirt I could see the lust in his eyes. Mine as well tease him. I took my fingers and caressed them up my side all the while taking my shirt off. I got to the edge of my bra and then that's when I saw him with his eyebrows furrowed staring. Then my shirt was on the floor. He stared at my bra with eyes pure of lust. Then he looked me in the eyes and whispered, "The most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I love you Isabella Cullen." I loved it when he said my whole name with his last name on the end. It sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. I took his face in my hands and said, "Baby I need you." "Uhm Emmett you better do something about those two in the back, if not, I can see them uhm, yeah." "No! You guys stop it. This is my brand new car and the first people to do it in my car will be me and rose!" Emmet boomed. "mmmm...later.. okay Emmet, you happy now no one is thinking sexually." Edward called out. "So are we going to finish this game to the end or are we going to listen to Edward and Bella having a sexual conversation in the back." Rose asked,. "yes lets finish." I said with a sigh. Then rose blasted the stereo to 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' by Katy Perry. "Rose come on. we all know your bi but you don't have to express it everywhere." Alice joked. "Shut up Alice I am not bi im completely straight." rose screamed. We all took another swig at our drinks and jasper informed us that there was a light. "Shit, how come I didn't see that coming.?" Alice asked. She was the last to hit the roof. Her pants were off in one fluid motion. I guess jasper couldn't take it. He grabbed Alice by the waist and threw her on top of him and whispered in her ear that no one else could hear and that sent her into a sex frenzy. They were kissing like they never kissed each other before. "Don't make me do it jasper. Stop now!" Emmet ordered. Jasper paid no attention to Emmet or rose while they were screaming at them. Then Emmet slammed on the brakes and said "damn it see what u made me do." Alice went flying into Emmet's seat then and Emmet just about ripped her head off but he calmed himself. "Alice sent in your own seat. Not on jaspers lap." Emmet said. "Fine." Alice sighed and went to sit in her seat. Jasper looked heartbroken. "Its okay, remember we have our own area on the train." Alice whispered to jasper. He smiled and was content. So the status on the game so far was: Edward was shirtless, I was shirtless, Jasper was dressed except for his shoes & socks, Emmet was fully dressed, rose was shirtless, and Alice lost because she had all her clothes off, except for her bra and panties. "Ha know I get to watch you guys take you clothes off." Alice exclaimed happily. "whoa! Only 30 min, till the train station! Let's get this game finished." I screamed with excitement. Everyone looked at me like a had a huge zit on my face but I knew that was impossible since I was immortal know and had perfect skin. "Bella, how many sips did you have of your drink?" Edward asked concerned. "uhm, just 6 Edward. Calm down baby. Im not even closed to my buzz line." I laughed. "Okay. Here's a light up here." Edward said confused. "arhg!" Edward was the one who hit it last, so that mean his pants were coming off. I marveled over his body and bit my lower lip. He looked at me and smiled. He was out of the game with Alice. Emmet wasn't really playing because he has to drive so now it was between rose, Jasper, and me. "There's one coming in about 1 min." Edward whispered in my ear while nibbling on it. It was really hard to concentrate on the light while he was seducing me. "Baby." I moaned into him. "Here it is up here." he whispered again. "Oh come on man. You can't help a brother out but you can help your wife. We're basically blood man. Remember bros before hoes. douche!" Jasper said angrily. He was the last because he was to busy staring at Alice's body. He took of his shirt and Alice kept stealing glances at him. They both smiled and chuckled. "If you'd pay attention jasper then there would be no problem." Edward said matter-of-factly. "Yea well I don't have the power to read minds either and you weren't paying any attention either. You read roses mind and she was the one who saw it. Idiot." Jasper accused. "It's not my fault." Edward said. I ignored their bickering and saw another light that jasper didn't because he was to busy arguing with Edward. "hahaha! You lost jasper!" Alice laughed hysterically. Jasper turned around and ripped his pants off agitated now. and went into sulking mood. "aww don't be like that Hun, its just a game." Alice encouraged. "I know babe." jasper replied and kissed Alice on the cheek.


	2. Finishing the Game

Finishing the Game – Chapter 2

"Alright! Now it's down to me and rose." I cheered. "You're going down!" rose informed. "Hey come up front with me. please." rose begged. "Fine." I replied. Edward looked at me and sauntered in his sit like it was going to be a long ride. "Ill be back." I whispered to him and kissed him on the cheek. As I got up from my seat he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on to him pulling me closer to him. I kissed him and took my hands down his chest letting a low moan escape my lips while he cupped my breasts with my bra on and I grabbed him and felt him go hard instantly. "Come on Bella! Some time today!" Rose yelled. "Okay, im coming." I gasped. I got up from Edward and I knew he didn't want me to stop but he let me go controlling him self. "Finally!" rose complained. "Yeah,yeah!" I said. I turned the radio on and blasted it. Rose and I looked at each other and started busting out laughing. We realized this was the song we danced to for the male strippers and basically had dry sex together with. Alice laughed to remembering. I heard Edward gasp. I knew rose and Alice were thinking about that night and Edward saw everything. I laughed again at the thought. I never really showed Edward how wild I got with the girls when I had a few drinks. I didn't know what he would think. "Here comes another light girls!" Emmett informed us,. "Aww man!" rose was to busy laughing to hit the roof. She took her shoes and socks off then. We both had only one pair of clothes to go. Our pants. "Next light is about 2 min. away." Alice screamed in excitement. Jasper and Edward were betting on who would win between rose and I in the back. Of course Edward would bet for me. I smiled at that. "Alright, you're on." I said to rose giving her the evil eye. Right when we got to the light Alice jumped over the seat and tickled us so we both didn't touch the roof. "Ha! Now you both have to take your pants off and its a tie! Yeah rose and Bella!" Alice declared. Rose and I both looked at each other, took off our pants, and jumped back at Alice and tickled her till she said, "MERCY!STOP STOP! PLEASE!" "okay fine." rose and I said in unison. "Thank you." Alice said gratefully. I went back to the seat with Edward. He racked up and down my body with his eyes while I sat down. I noticed my matching panty and bra set. "They were for the train. It was a surprise." I said as an explanation. "Oh. I pretend to be surprised as well later." He smiled devily. I kissed him and grabbed his hand to hold. "I think you guys should put your clothes back on, we're almost there in about 2 min." Emmett explained. We all put our clothes back on smiling and laughing. I hated to see Edward pull his shirt back over his amazing body. I had to stop him. I grabbed his hand again and said "wait." he looked at me confused but before he could react I had my hand down his pants caressing him. His head went back against the seat and moaned my name so low that only I could hear him. Then I took him in my mouth pleasuring him. All the while he secretly fingered me through my lacy panties. No one knew for maybe except Alice but she didn't say anything. ill have to thank her later. Edward then pulled me up from my shoulders and kissed me tenderly and whispered across my lips" I love you for always and eternity." "As do I" I replied and kissed him again leaning into him.

"Okay, were here. Everyone get your bags. Alice says we only have 20m min. till the train boards." jasper informed us. Alice rose, and me all left the guys and went to the ticket guys to turn in our tickets and get the boarding passes. We thought they could handle the bags. We walked up the stairs and into the train station. We got a lot of stairs since we were alone for the moment without the guys. I wonder what they were thinking when they stared at us. I should be used to it by now, being immortal and all for about 7 years now but I just still don't feel comfortable. Rose and Alice just walk by as if nothing is the matter. "Alice where are the tickets?" rose asked.

"Oh crap. Their in the car!" Alice shrieked. "Its okay guys, ill go get them, stay right here." I offered. "Thanks Bella" They said. As I would back down the corridor, I saw this odd man in the corner in a bikers outfit. His hair was pitch black and he had no luggage except for a small backpack, Large enough to hold a small dog. I stared at my through his hair with green imprisoning eyes. I couldn't help but stare. I wasn't scared that he would kidnap me or anything, because i knew i was stronger than him and could kill him within seconds if he tried. I just walked on by with a smirk on my face. "Hey, where you headed on this fine day?" the weird guy came over following behind me. "Walking outside." I said a bit cautious, didn't want to give to much information because if he followed me out to the car, there were 3 vampires out there that would be more than willing to tear him to pieces if he tried to do anything funny with me. I definitely would my self. And then he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him.... I couldn't make a scene and jeopardize our secret. I just couldn't. I remained calm and turned around with his arm still around my waist. "What do you want sir?" I asked politely while grinding my teeth together. I could taste the venom spilling in my mouth. "I want you to come with me sweet thing." he responded. "No im not going. I have to get outside. Goodbye sir." I said again but in the same tone. As I tried to pull away he pulled harder and harder. I repeated again and again in my head _keep the secret Bella keep the secret._ I could easily get out of his hold but what would he say if a girl had the much power. Especially a girl my size... "What the hell are you doing!!" Emmett came almost in a sprint but a human jog pace. "Get the fuck away from her you ass whole." He was now standing next to me with his hand on my arm. "Who the hell are you?" The guy asked. "None of your business. Let her go." Emmett warned. The guy then squeezed harder around my waist. Hard enough for a human to where she could barely breathe. "Emmett! He wont let go he keeps tightening his grip! Get the hell away from me." I halfway yelled. If we kept this any longer we would have a show going on. But we were in the long corridor that leads outside and no one was coming in...Yet. "What she to you anyway?" the guy asked. "She's my brother's wife." Emmet said with a smirk. The this guy did the unthinkable, he bent over me and kissed me tongue and all! "EMmm..........EMMETTE!" I Yelled between that guy kissing me. Emmett already had the guy in a headlock and I was free from that guys clutches. I took an unnecessary breath that was not needed. I looked down the hall to see if anyone had been watching and saw Edward jogging down the hall. He saw that Emmet had him in a headlock and he walked past me and looked straight into the guy's eyes. "Don't you ever think of any woman like that again, you piece of shit." Edward growled in his face. Then he pulled pack his hand and knocked that creep's ass out. He went limp in Emmett's arms. I giggled. "Bella, that's not funny." Edward turned towards me with a serious face. "Oh, sorry Hun." I turned serious again facing my rescuer. Come on we have to get to the car, I have to get the tickets back to Alice before the train leaves." I was saying. Emmet dragged Edward along since Edward was really pissed and wanted to rip that guy's head off for the thoughts he was thinking. We got back to jasper and jasper was waiting in the front seat. "Here Bella. Sorry abut that err uhm guy in there." Jasper said handing me the tickets with a soft smile. "It's no big deal. Thanks jasper." I replied. "Hurry Bella, we only have 5 min. now, ill keep Edward back to calm him, Jasper go with Bella just in case the guy erm. uh. Yeah." Emmett ordered and Edward growled again. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. That seemed to mellow him out a bit. "I love you" I whispered. "Forever and always." He replied still a little mad. "Come on jasper, we have to hurry."

"What the hell Bella. What took so long? What did you do, rewrite them on another piece of paper over again..?." Alice asked. "Ill explain later. Heres the tickets." I said. She looked at jasper with a what the hell expression on her face and he just shrugged. I was glad he didn't tell her right then because she to would go back and knock him out again like Edward had and that's not what we needed.

"Alright enough about it, she probably was just with Edward." rose stated. "Uhg, Bella cant you keep your hands off of him for at least 5 sec.?!?" Alice asked annoyed. "I don't think that's possible Alice." I laughed. She glared and ignored me and turned our tickets in. "Good evening maim. What can I do for you today?" The polite man behind the desk asked. "I would like boarding passes to the train that's heading to northern Canada. The one that's coming in now." Alice chimed. "May I see your tickets please?" he asked with a smile.

"So what were you doing Bella? Were you getting it on with Edward in the restroom?" Rose asked curious and laughing. "No rose. Emmett will probably tell you all about it on the train." I explained with a grimace. "Okay. Is it that bad?" Concern washing over her face. I grimaced again. "I don't think it was all that bad but Edward does." I said disheveled. "hmmm..." rose was anticipating this interesting conversation with Emmet. I bet as soon as we get on the train shell ask him then shell be barreling down to mine and Edwards place on the train asking why I didn't tell her so she could kick his ass to.


	3. Luxurious Train

The luxurious Train – Chapter 3

"Alright guys, I have the boarding passes. Oh, Guys hurry were about to miss the train. HURRY! Edward, Emmett hurry it up." She yelled across the lobby that was full of people. "Were coming, were coming, don't go and get your panties in a bunch...I don't think jasper would like that all that much." Emmett laughed teasing Alice while he and Edward carried the luggage behind us up 2 flights of stairs to the loading deck. "Im sorry about that back there Bella but i just sort lost who I was for the moment. It won't happen again. I promise." Edward said to me before kissing me gently. I took my hand around his neck grabbing a handful and pulling him closer to me for the kiss. He dropped the suitcases and wrapped his arms around me and swung me around like we were meeting at the train station instead of leaving together. "Edward! that's my brand new couche duffel bag.! Get it off the ground...please." Alice halfway shrieked at him. "Alright, alright. geesh. You're so annoying sometimes." Edward complained. "And your not!" She shot back at him. "Its okay Edward there's really nothing you have to be sorry about, really. I love you and that's all that matters." I comforted Edward. "Thanks love." He said while picking up the pricy luggage. According to Alice. "Just give the luggage to the guy at the door; he puts it in the luggage compartment underneath the train." Emmet explained to Edward. "Thanks man." Edward said. "No problem, brother." Emmet mock punched Edwards shoulder and gave me a little noggie. "See you guys on the train." Emmet called back to us as we were giving the luggage to the guy. "Bella! Here don't forget your boarding passes. You room number is on it. It's at the bottom left corner. See you on the train. Come find us when you guys a settled in. They say it's going to be at least 12 hours to get to the Cabins." Alice hugged us and handed us the key and Edward and my passes. "hmm .we have suite 204 E." I told Edward. "I wonder what a suite could look like on a train." We both laughed and he wrapped his arm around me and we walked to the boarding area. "Boarding passes please." The girl at the door sounded dull and bored. I would like to have that job."Ok,130 E....170 E. Alice? is that you in there." I was looking for a room and there's Alice in suite 170 E. "Yeah Bella, isn't it nice? Your guises are the same just different color." Alice recalled. "Yeah its gorgeous. Who picked out the rooms?" I asked. "Rose." Figures I thought. She always goes the beyond. I laughed to myself and walked on to find mine and Edwards's room. "So what do you want to do for the next 12 hours?" Edward asked really curious. "Hmmm.. We could watch TV. On the flat screen in our room, get in the small but fairly large Jacuzzi, play pool, or... I could fashion off my lingerie collection and you can tell me if you love'm or hate'm.?" I offered. "Anything you wear looks amazing on you." Edward said smiling. "Okay then ill just wear pimped out green tuxedo with a big purple top hat and crawl into bed with you. Is that sexy?" I asked smirking. Edward laughed and responded, "Yes that would be new. .but cute." "Ha! you said cute, not sexy." I caught him." Same thing" He said trying to pull it off. "Oh heres our room." I said surprised. When we walked in we smelled lilac, pomegranate, vanilla, and strawberries. There was on chandelier which light the whole room. A king size bed was against the wall. Beautiful bedding. It looked like a big cloud to me. A big flat screen was hanging up on the wall in front of the bed so we could watch it in bed. A pool table was off to the side and a big stereo was on shelves. A table with two chairs and a computer with a desk were in the room to. Once we got in farther we could see a pole in the corner...hmmm,,, I might use that later.. mental note. noted. Then there was a chair that suspended from the ceiling. In the bathroom was a huge bathtub with jets in the tub to make a Jacuzzi. Edward and I will be using that to. Later. 2 sinks and a walk-in shower. "Wow. Its amazing how they get this all into a train like this." I said marveling over everything. "Yeah it is. I've never ridden a train like this one before. There's a first for everything guess." Edward agreed. We walked in and Edward put our bags on the floor next to the bed and turned the TV on and the lights. I sat on the edge of the bed. "Is there anything else on the train besides our room accommodations?" I asked. "I think there is just the same thing in our room out there for others to use. Ours are just private. I also think that there's a dining area to, but we won't be exploring that portion." He answered while coming to sit beside me. "Hello?" Edward said answering his vibrating phone in his pocket. "Sure sure. I don't know maybe in a hour two. We rode in the car all day with you rose... give us an hour alone....okay ill ask Bella...mhmmm... okay. Bye rose." Edward talked to rose for a bit. "What was that about?" I asked really curiously. "Oh, Rose wanted all of us to come into her and Emmett's room to play pool with them, Alice already rejected her and she said the same as I did. Later. So would you like to go later then?" he asked. "Sure, I don't see why not. I wonder who will win.?" I said smugly. "Hopefully us. Other wise well have to streak. Rose said who ever loses there's a consequence and knowing rose.. The horn dog she is, it'll probably be sexual." he said a bit annoyed. "Oh! Well we better practice our skills then." I said laughing and looking towards the pool table in our room. We walked over to the pool table and picked out our pool sticks and Edward arranged the balls on the table into a perfect triangle in the middle. "You can split them if you want." Edward offered me the first shot. "Thanks." I got my position, took aim and pulled back hard, all while shifting my body sexually in front of Edward. I got 3 balls in that hit. "Good one Bella." Edward seemed a bit tense. "Thanks babe." I said walking by and taking my fingers across his jaw line to stand on the other side while he took his shot. He hit 4 balls in. "Damn. Pretty good." I said with a smirk. "Practice makes perfect." He said accomplished. "mmhmm...sure it does." I said disapproving. Edward was standing across the table from me so I bent down further so that my cleavage was all he could see with the lacy black bra I had on while biting my lip and looking into his eyes for just a second with pure lust. "Baby, I love it when you do that on purpose. It drives me insane." he said into my ears. He grabbed me from behind and twisted me around so I was facing him. "I know, that's why I do it." I moaned his every He pushed me up against the table and kissed me from my lips down to my jaw line and to the hollow of my neck with my twisting my fingers in his hair. "I need you, Edward." I pleaded. I felt something nudge me in my stomach then I realized it was him going hard at the words I just said. "Edward." I moaned. "He picked me up and laid me down on the table with my legs hanging down. I heard some tearing. I tore his shirt right off of him and he was in the process of taking my panty's off with his teeth and tongue. "Bella, your so wet." he said in a whisper. "hmmm..." I moaned in pleasure. I pulled him up and kissed him eagerly caressing his chest down to his pants, ripping them off in one fluid motion. He reached behind me and took my bra off. I was glad he didn't ruin that. I really liked that. "I like this bra on you." He explained. "Good. I do to. There'll be more." I said with a grin and he smiled to. We were both naked. Our skins touching, becoming one. Then he pulled me tighter and pushed himself into me. Harder and harder with every push. We matched our rhythm together. "Bella." he moaned my name. Then I fell back with my back and head lying down on the table with my legs wrapped around Edward. He was standing pushing into me. We were almost to our climax. "Edward, I love you." I cried. He pushed harder and faster as I thought we couldn't go any faster than we were. Amazing. Then he released deep inside and I moaned as did he. He lightly fell onto me and sighed, "That was the best." and kissed me with passion. "As is always babe." I replied. He pulled me up and we put clothes on. "Uhg, she just doesn't ever stop." Edward complained to me while answering his phone. "What rose... yes were coming... we know. But would you mid telling us what the consequence is?... WHAT!?!.. I don't think so. NO!.. UHG!." He hung up the phone. "What's wrong Hun?" I asked. He usually doesn't hang up on anyone. "Rose says the consequence to if you lose then you'll have to seduce someone that the winner picks out. Girls for guys and guys for girls.." he growled. "Oh, then we better not lose." I said with a growl too, grabbing his shirt in both hands and pulling him closer into a thoughtful kiss. "Who plays against who?" I asked him. "She says 2 people to a team and no couples and its girl against guy so you either paired up against Emmett or jasper." He said. "Oh man. That sucks ass." I replied with a pouting face. "Its okay, jasper doesn't really play and Emmett, well he's just good because of his strength so you'd have to strategize well." he informed me. I felt bad for him because he was up against Alice or rose and they are both really good players. I seen them play before and it's amazing. "Im sorry that you have to go against Alice or rose." I squeezed him. "Its alright, I'll just read there minds," He said giggling to himself. "Lucky." I said with a smile. At least he wouldn't lose and have to seduce someone they pick. If he did, there wouldn't be any girl on the train if I had it my way. Thinking about that, I giggled. "What are you thinking about?" He asked really curios. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about the ways I could beat Emmet and jasper." I said innocently. I bit down lightly on my earlobe and licked around. I don't think I could ever get tired of Edward. Never. "Just do your best. If you lose, ill try really hard to stay back and not kill every human guy on the train." I laughed hysterically because that's exactly what I thought if he lost. "What?!" He asked astonished that I would laugh at something like that. "I..was..laughing because that's exactly what I was thinking when you asked me what I was thinking but I lied." Looking at him with my innocent eyes. He laughed then. "

shows what we would do if we were cheating on each." He said with a smirk. I knew Edward. If I ever cheated on him.. not that I have ever thought about it and i never will, he would leave me and the person I chose alone. He would never hurt me like that. I would do the same to him if he ever chose another woman. "I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered on his lips. "I love you Isabella Cullen." He whispered on my lips and we kissed again but with more fierceness. "You guys come one, rose is waiting on us." Alice yelled through the door.


	4. lets play pool

CHAPTER 4

"Who ever thought that something as little as alice could be so annoying." Edward said in an agonized sigh. "I heard that edward,and youll pay for it when we play agianst each other!" Alice informed. "UHG! no way im not playing agianst you alice."Edward complained. Alice foresaw that rose had picked alice to play agianst edward. "Edward dont complain,rose picked and if you complain to her then she will automatically chose you to seduce someone in the bar. " Alice responded. "Fine. well be right out." Edward said. "Come on lets go and play. Im sure it will sort of be fun." I tried to cheer him up in the party mood. "Alirght but lets change before we go." He said raking my body. I had only his shirt on nothin else and he only had boxers on. "Did you read who i was paired up with?" I asked edward. "Yea, and its you and emmette,rose and jasper and then me and alice." He informed. "Well you and alice will basically being playing it in your head." i said jokinly."Yea and itll be a pretty quick game then i can stand behind you and watch you play and help." He said cheeringly. "Thanks but aint that cheating." I said pulling on my new sky blue lacy bra and panty set. Edwards fav color on me is sky blue. He was buttoning his pants and he turned around to face me grabbedme by the waist and hugged me tight. "You better not take your clothes off in public because well be populating in front of everyone." He said laughing and joking around. I laughed. "You better not either." I said taking my hands up his chest to entertwine my fingers in his fullocked hair. He kissed me and then we both finished getting dressed. "Okay so what room is rose in?" I asked alice and jasper who were waiting outside the door whne we opened it. "309 E." Alice chimed pulling edward and I along. "Rose is waiting impatiently." Jasper informed must of saw the 'whats the rush' look on our faces. "Oh."edward said. "Yeah so lets hurry before she thinks of anymore consequences to if we lose." alice warned with a worry expression. she must of saw what rose was thinking. "Jasper dont get mad." She warned before she kissed him and went throught the door. "Why did she say that?" I asked edward. "I dont know. i read her mind but all she was thinking about was the ways she could beat me. so she must really want to win because rose must of thought of another consequence that would make jasper mad and probably me and emmet mad." He said annoyed and angry. I was tsartingto get annoyed to with rose.I wonder what the other consequence was. "Hey guys. what took forever?" she asked curios and with a smirk. "We were waiting for edward and bella to get dressed." Jasper said with no emotion. I guessed he was trying to understand why alice told him not to get mad. "Oh ok well while you guys were walking here, i thought of another consequence besides the on where if you lose your going to have to seduce the person that the winner picks in the bar. Your going to also.......sleep with him/her." After rose said sleep ervyone in the whole room growled including emmett,edward tensed up beside me squeezing my hand and i curled my lips up over my teeth in annoyance with rose. "KIDDING!" rose exclaimed with laughter. The room went softer then but curious all at the same time wondering what the other consequence is. "Ok. the other real conequence is..really nothing i just wanted to play a joke." she laughed at herself and went to the pool table with emmett at her side. "What the hell was that about?" I asked alice wondering is she knew why rose did that. "She just wanted to play a joke on everyone and see their reactions." She said annoyed as everyone else in the room besides rose was. "Well it wasnt funny." Edward informed. "No it wasnt." Jasper and I said in unison. "Hey you guys stop lolly gagging and get over here so we can team up andplay some pool." rose yelled. "we already know the teams rose." Alice informed rose. "Thats no fun alice if you go and see who i choose and tell everyone else. wheres the surprise in that.?" Rose asked irrate now. "Okay since you knew your teams then go get a pool stick. emmette went a got 2 more pool tables so we could play at the same time, there will be 3 losers so 3 people will be going into the bar to seduce someone but not to sleep with girls will have to make the guys buy them a drink and have them walk you to your room and kiss them goodnight. The guys will have to buy the girls a drink and walk them home and kiss them goodnight. It can be a friendly kiss on the cheek." Rose informed and demaned. "Okay. well lets play and you better not lose rose." emmet warned slapping her butt in a lustfull way. she smiled and grabbed a stick and went over to jasper. "You rack them." rose commanded. "Come on sister lets play." Emmet said to me. "Remember stratagize." Edward reminded me. I kissed him and walked over to the pool sticks. "You know I shouldnt be playing with consequences like these.I have a husband and a child." I complained to emmet. "Yea none of us should be." He said in a tone like he was sorry. I looked at him surprised. "What?" i asked concerned. "Just because im married to rose doesnt mean i think like her. She just going through a horny phase and she knows she beat jasper and shes pretty sure ill beat you so she wont have to worry about jealousy bewtween her and i."He expained. "Well thats bullshit. dont she think about the rest of us. while our husbands and wives are out in a bar seducing some other person?!" i asked outraged. "Well yes and no. agian shes in that horny staged. she just thinksof the idea and not the people and thts what makes her horny."He said emotionless. "Well she better get over her horny stage fast or one of us are going to snap on her." I warned.. "Alrightalright, so do you wanna rack the balls or break them?" He asked now concentrated on pool. "Break them." I said thinking about the strategies like edward reminded me. I loked over there and i could see edward and alice just standing from across from each other staring in concentration. they were basically playing it in their racked the balls."Okay shoot." he grinned. I took aim and shot. "Damn bella where did you learn how to play.?" He asked worried. "Just because i was a clumsy human didnt mean i could play a game or two. plus being a vampire improves your skills." I informed him with a smirk. I had hit 4 balls out of 8 and it was my turn agian. He looked worried and anxiuos for it to be his turn. I took aim agian and stratagized of how i would get 3 of them in all at once. "Uhg! bella! stop it."emmet complained. I got all of the balls in except one of them which was the8 ball. "You asked for it. You and rose did." I laughed looking over to jasper and roses table and saw jasper had 2 more balls that rose and smirked. "Looks like you and rose will have to be seducing someone tonight." I said happily and laughing. He grimmaced at the thought. "Shut up and just hit the last ball." He whined. "Yeah!" I cheered when i hit the 8 ball in the left corner pocket. "First time luck." Emmet complained. "What the hell emmet,you didnt even shoot." Rosalie yelled from across the room. "You only shot once babe." Emmet replied smirking. Rose pouted and went to sit on the coach since her and jasper finished playing and rose lost. Alice and edward were still staring at each other in concentration. Edward looked more relaxed than alice did so it might mean hes winning. I smiled at the thought but then felt sorry for jasper since alice would haveto seduce some other guy. "SHit."Alice said defeated. "Looks like your going out tonight alice." Edward said cheerful. I looked at me and smiled a releaved smile. Neither of us would have to be out in the bar seducing someone else while the other was holding onto sanity. "Hun what happened?" Jasper asked alice curious and worried that he would have to wait somewhere while alice seduced another man. "Edward cheated." She joked. "Did not." Edward replied. "Uhg, This sucks." I heard rose didnt like the idea of her AND emmet having to seduce some one else. I laughed at the thought. It was all roses idea anyway. "Come on emmet lets go pick out your hott mama." I cheered to emmet grabbing his arma nd walking to the bar. Rose grimaced. "No one extremely ugly,please bella." emmet pleaded. "Okay ok. ill be fair. shell be pretty. i promise and single." I conforted him and i felt him ease up a little at my side. Edward and alice followed behind and jasper had to pratically drag rose out to chose her guy. She doesnt really like humans all that much."Rose come on. You chose the consequence yourself and you lost." Jasper reasoned to rose. "Whatever jasper!" Rose complained. Rose was slowly making her way to the bar behing us all. We all walked over to the bar and started to order drinks. Emmet and rose bought 4 drinks each. They needed it. I bought the usual, rasberry/strawberry tequila but also bought 2 tennesse whiskeys. Edward bought 3 tennesse whiskeys and a budweiser. Alice and jasper bought 3 shots of whiskey each and downed them. I looked around the bar for a women for emmett. Hmmm... Ahhha. I found her. She was sitting on the corner with a dirty martini in a light green cocktail dress. Strapless. With stilettos. She had wacy long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was gorgeous. But not as gorgeous as alice or rose. Not that not even close. Pretty for a human though. "Emmet I found her and shes alone." I whispered to emmett. "Uhg,ok lets get this over with..where is she?" He asked curious and mad. "Over there, shes the one on the corner with a light green dress on." I looked over to the womens direction. "Oh. not bad bella. not bad." He said realeved. He thought i would pick out a bucktooth girl with horrible acne or something."Well go then." I said pushing him out of the seat towards her. Ifeltmy job was done so i ordered what that woman was having. a dirty martini with an olive. "Dirty martini please." I asked the kind gentlemen behind the bar. "Bella becareful with that drink." Alice warned. She must of saw something. "Thanks alice. Ill keep an eye out." I reassured alice before she went over to a guy dressed in a lightg blue button up shirt with khakis on. Edward ha picked her out a man. I saw jasper grimace and turn towards the bar and ordered 3 more whiskey shots. Poor jasper had to watch her seduce a stranger. at least rose and emmet had soemthing to do beside watch each other. I turned around and saw rose sitting across from a guy in a csaual tux. That might be a hard one. Usually guys in tuxes are hardasses to seduce. That must be why jasper chose him. I giggled and gave jasped a mock punch. He winked and laughed. I sipped my martini. I felt something come up my leg and towards my middle. I looked down and saw edwards hand. I reached over to him grabbing him the the collar pulling him closer. I kissed him on the jawline up to is ear and nibbled on his earlober. He gasped. I went towards his mouth and letting our lips touch and smelled his breath and his smell. I took it all in. Then he closed the space between us and kissed me hungerily. "Aww, you guys not here. Not now." Jasper complained. He was just thinking of alice seducing some guy. I giggled. I pulled away from edward but he moved his hand from my middle to my waist. "Sorry jasper." I apologized. "Come on man lets go get another drink." Edward suggested to jasper and got up and went to the bar with jasper. We were sitting in a booth agianst the wall. I took another sip of my martini and looked over to emmett. He was doing a good job. He had already bought the girl two drinks and she was giggling. Rose on the other hand had a frown the whole time with her arms crossed but the guy still bought her a drink. She must of looked like a goddes to him anyway. I laughed. I looked over to alice then and saw alice dancing around giggling with the guy in khakis. She didnt mind. She pretended she was just hanging out with an old friend. I took the last sipof my martini. "Damn." I whispered at the bottom of my drink. I got up from the booth to join edward and jasper. "Hey would you like to join us. You look lonely over there." 3 women and 2 men asked when i walked by their booth. I examined them and they seem pretty nice. "Sure, let me go refillmy drink." I replied. "What are you drinking?" One of the women asked. "Dirty martini." I replied. "Awesome,me to. Ill come with. im running low." She said with a smile getting up from her seat between the 2 girls. "Ok." I replied with smile. "So where are you headed on the train after you get into northern canada?" The girl asked making small talk. "My husband and i and some friends are camping in some cabins up there.." I said with a smile. "Really. thats cool. Were going to the resort.." she repleid. "Thats cool." I said with a smile. I walked over to where edward and jasper were and she followed. "Hey guys." I greeted them. "This is..." "Oh im sorry, im emily and you are?" The woman said. "Im bella and this is edward my husband and jasper my...brother-in-law and friend." I informed the woman. "Her and some of her friends invited me to their booth for awahile. Do you mind if I hangout with them for awhile?" I asked and informed edward. He looked confused that i would have someone tagging along with me. I looked over to their table and they smiled. "Sure hun." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I ordered 4 more dirty martinis. 2 each for the emaily and me. I knew edward would be listening to all the people around the table and if they said anything he would join the table. "You guys can join whenever you want." I informed them knowing they would anyway if edward read anything. "Yea you guys are more than welcome." Emily backed me up. Emily adn I grabbed our drinks and walked to emilys waiting table of friends. "Bella, this is kevin,brian,sarah, and bree." Emily introduced me to her table I sat down next to emily and kevin. "You guys shes married so no flirting with her." Emily informed the guys and they sloushed back and looked in the direction emily was pointing and saw edward looking over towards their table smiling. He was happy emily informed them. I laughed and everyone stared at me. They must of heard how bell like my laugh was. "Sorry. Lets toast to new friends." i said apologizing for my outburst holding up one of my martinis. "Yes lets toast." Bree giggled to. "How old are you bella?" Brian asked probably curious to why i was already married. "...19." I repleid. I should be about 26 years old in human years. I grimaced at the thought of how wold i would be by now. "Wow, so young to get married." Kevin chided in. "Not really when youve found your soul mate." I smiled looking over to edward. "How do you know though.. that your supposed to be with him?" Sarah asked curious. "When im not with him,. i feel half empty like my heart is somehwere far away and when hes with me.. i feel... well.. whole." I tried to explain."Wow. Does he have a brother?" Bree asked jokingly. Looking over to edward. I giggled. "yeah 2 of them but their married to." I informed. "Thats so not fare." Emily complained pouting. I giggled. "You guys will find you soul mates some time." I encouraged them. "Yeah prolly when were like 60." They all whined. "maybe." i teased. "Ok lets play some music and dance." Bree chided in. Everyone got up and walked towards the dancefloor. "What kind of music do you listen to bella?" Bree asked concerned. "All kinds except for techno." I laughed and they giggled to. "Good we were worried you did." They looked relaxed. The black eyed peas were there on the stage for the band. We started dancing to "gotta feeling" and everyone got up to join us on the dance floor. I saw bree and sarah grinding on each pther and dancing sexually in the middle. "Come on bella." Bree pulled me into their well basically sex circle. i giigled. "Ok ok." I giggled. and started moving to the rythm and how they were dancing. They both looked at me serious and said. "Damn girl you have some moves." More people started tgo come closer and closer wanting to join our circle. More people came and danced. I felt someone grab my hips pulling my butt closerto their grion area to grind on them. I turned and saw edward. I relaxed a little and picked up the pace. "I thought you were some other creep." I giggled and informed him. "See that guy looking at us. He wasgoing to grab you so i beat him to it." He said with a giggle. I giggled and started dancing agian. rubbing agianst edwards member. I felt him go hard a couple of times. When the band stopped they called for the girls who started the party up. Sarah and bree pulled me up on the stage with them. "this is so awesome."Bree cheered. The balck eyed peashugged us. "You guys are amazing dancers. you should of been our backup dancers on stage." They laughed. "Reallly!" sarah asked amazed. "Sure thing." Fergie said. We did one more group hug and went back on the dance floor giggling and stumbling a bit. Our drinks may be catching up to us. Alcohol impairs our senses for a awhile but whats cool about getting drubnk is we skip all the puking and morning after sickness. Awesome. Then the black eyed peas left the stage and keith urban went on the stage and strted singing ''kiss a girl''. Everyone started grabbing their partners and dancing around. Edward grabbed me by the hips and we swayed to the music. I saw emmet dancing with that girl i had picked out and rose was heading out of the bar with that tux guy with his arm around her waist and her grimacing at the shell think twice about the consequence. I laughed. "What are youb thinking about?" Edward asked. I removed my shield and let edward into my head for awhile. He squeezed me tight and relaxed and enjoyed my htoughts for awhile. "hmmm...the mental note of the pole..rose leaving..the jacuzzi.."He giggled. If i could blush i would of. I giggled to. "Yeah, and i have my new lingere on right now." I reminded him. "Oh yes.. i forgot about that." He held me closer and kissed the back of my neck taking in the smell of my hair. I leaned up agianst him and swayed some more. "Hey bella, it was nice hanging out with you. maybe well see you adn your husband around the train." Sarah said.."We gotta go back to our rooms. its getting late." Bree informed. "Alright, yea it was fun and yea maybe well see you guys around." I said. "Yes it was really nice meeting you all." Edward said polietly. "Bye." They said before turning towards the door. I put back my shield and turned toward alice to see what she was doing but she was no where. "Wheres alice?" I asked edward concerned. "She had that guy walk her home..and"he giggled. "He tried to get her inside to have sex with him..Jasper almost let our secret out..but alice turned and kissed him on the cheek quickly adn shut the door and locked it in his face...he stayed outside the door calling out her name for like an hour." Helaughed out loud and i did to.. "Poor alice. shell have a stalker now." I said giggling. "Rose is back to her room to. she kissed him the cheek and closed the door. same with emmet hes back but his outing was more of a friend wise nothing stalkerish or sexual." Edward informed me. "We the last ones out then?" I asked astonsihed. "Bella, its 420am." he laughed. "OMG!" I was shocked. Vampires didnt sleep but we didnt need to be walking around all cheeringly like we didnt in fron of the humans. "We better go back to our room." I said giggling and worried. "Yeah and maybe you can show me you r moves on the pole." Edward said remembering my thoughts i had showed him.


	5. Shower surprise

CHAPTER 5

Before we left the bar we bought more drinks. I got 2 more dirty martinis and 2 comsmos. Edward bought 2 shots of whiskey and a budweiser. We payed for them and grabbed them and left with our drinks in our hands. We walked by alices room and heard her and jasper getting it on. We looked at each other and laughed and kept walking. They deserved some alone time after what jasper had to endure. We reached our room and unlocked the door. By the time we got inside i had downed both of my martinis. I threw the empty glassses in the sink and started on my cosmos. We had about 6 more hours on the train. Its about 530am right now and we get to the train station in northern canada at about 12 in the afternoon. I walked towards the bathroom starting to undress. I had on tight pants and nice button up shirt. I started unbuttoning my shirt first with my cosmo in hand. Edward went to put his shot glasses in the sink. I sat my drink on the counter in the bathroom and left the door open and got into the shower with the steam on. "Edward,do you wanna come take a shower with me?" I asked hoping he would come. Usually he doesnt take showers or baths. "Yeah,Ill be right there." He responded from the sink in the kitchnette. I was astonished. This will be new. hmmm.... I turned looking up at the water with my back facing the door. I heard the door open and felt a pair of hands on my waist. Then with a sudden urge he pushed me up agisnt the wall and inserted himself into me. I gasped out loud at the suddenness of it all. He thrusted inside of me like he never did before and i could feel my wall pulsating. I gasped agian. I had to steady myself with my hands on the wall infront of me. One of his hands were coming up my chest to cup my breast and twist the hardened nipple. His other hand moved my hair to one side of my neck then went back down to my waist and made it to my middle. I moaned louder. "Edward!" I gasped. I couldnt believe that sex with edward could be any better or different than it already was. He had proved me wrong. It got better with everytime. he rubbed my middle in circles then harder. "Bella." He moaned softly. Then his hand that was carassing my brest moved to my neck to my mouth and he stuck it in mouth. I pretended it was his memeber and sucked on it. harder and harder.. I licked my tongue in circles at the tip and sucked harder. He moaned and thrusted deeper and harder and faster...way faster. He then bent me over more than i already was. One of my hands were on the floor of the shower while the other was on the wall alittle above my head. We were close to our climax. He removed his hands from my mouth and middle and put them back on my waist and we moved together faster than we ever have. We moaned eacth others names and gasped when we each met our climax. He released inside me. "Edward." I moaned. He slowed down inside of me and eased up but never removed himself from me. I stood back up slowly taking my hands up above me to wrap them aroud his neck. "I love you." he whispered. "I always will." I replied. He slowed some more inside of me and the removed himself. I turned towards him to look at him now. I wish i hadnt though. His eyes were agonized. Like hed been tasered alive. ."EDWARD! whats wrong!" I asked scared more than anything. "Im so sorry bella. I couldnt control it.," He replied embarrased. "What? what are you sorry about? what couldnt you control?"I asked surpriesed. "Bella, i basically raped my wife." He said agonzied. "Edward Hunny." I took his chin to make him look me in the eyes. "Edward." I said in a serious tone now. "I love you and that was... well.. ill admit.. some of the best sex ive ever had with you." i said serious looking straight into his eyes. He must of believed me because all of the fear and agonized expression was gone all that was left was curiousness. "Really?" He asked curious. "I can only speak for myself but yes it was. It took me by surprise but thats what was so exciting about it." I explained. "It was the best for me to." He agreed. He kissed me tenderly. Then i stopped the kiss and put a finger to his lips. I started to kiss down his neck towards his chest. I licked around where his pant line should be and he went hard for me agian. I smiled and he moaned. I cupped his balls in my hand and sucked him tenderly because he had already climaxed not to long ago. I kissed him member and licked the top in circles. I sucked agian and went back to his lips. He turned th shower off and picked me up and we went to the bed. We turned on a movie and sat there wet and naked under the covers. Snuggled so close that we could of fooled anyone who walked through the door that there was only one person under the layed there silently watching the pictures move on the screen. enjoying the quiet. I loved this time when we jsut sat together enjoying each others company. "Bella! can I talk to you for a minute please?" Alice asked throught the door. "Dont you everknock alice?" Edward yelled at alice. "Sure hold on." I agreed. "Ok..hurry though." I looked over at edward not wanting this moment to end and wondering if he knew what alice wanted. He kissed me then and squeezed me tight then released me to go get dressed. "Im not sure what she wnats you for..all shes thinking about is stuff for the cabins..maybe she wants you to go shopping with her or something." Edward said. He watched me while I got up and went over to my suitcase. "There are no stores on the train." I replied. "Maybe plans to go shopping." He informed me. I picked up another lingere set but this time it was a bit to sexy. It was a regular green lacy bra that pushed my boobs out and up then I had boxer type underwear on and it had straps to go with it from the bottom of my panties to the top of the socks. They were green to. It was sort of like an out fit. Alice had helped me pick it out. I giggled. Edward watched me put it on gapping at me. I giggled agian and grabbed a pair of faded pants and pulled them on. He looked up from my legs and into my eyes. "And I thought you couldnt get any sexier." He said with a serious face. I reached back down into my bag and grabbed another white button up shirt. I unbottoned the top 3 buttons to show some clevage. I walked over to edward. "I thought sex couldnt get any better." I responded to him. He reached up and grabbed my hips toward him. Then he started buttoning back up my shirt. "Aww, thats better." He said relaxed. I laughed. "What, you have no idea what those men are thinking whenever you walk by them even when you dont give them something to stare at." He explained and then grimaced. "Im sorry." I said giving him a kiss feelling bad for him that he has to hear their thoughts. I dont think I would survive if I had to hear the thoughts of the women. "Your doing an excellant job of controlling yourself edward cullen." I replied. "Thank you ." He said kissing me."You better go see what alice wants before she tears down our room door." He said pointing towards the door. I gave him another peck on the lips and lept of the bed towards the door. "Sorry alice you had to wait forever." I apologized to her. "No problem. I understand. It was like that when jasper and i first got married." She said with symphany. "Thanks. so what do you want to talk about." I asked concerned. "Ok come on lets go to the bar." Alice said pulling me along.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Ill have a sprite please." Ia sked the bartender and alice and him both stared at me. "What. Ive been drinking all night." I explained myself. "Okay. Anyways, we need to take revenge out on Rose for making us play her games with those consequences." Alice explained. "Alice shes only done it twice and the second time shes payed for it. Dont you think?" I chided. "Well yes and no." she hesitated. "What if she wants us to play another game with those types of consequence?" Alcie whined. "Then we play them with liquer and the next day we hit her hard with cold revenge. We can plan now if you in case she hasnt learned her lesson last night." I offered and saw the gleam on Alices's face. "Yes! Okay it better be good." She said. "Okay." I said grabbing a sip of my sprite. We giggled and started planning. "Hmmm...What's Rose scared of?" I asked Alice. "She's mostly scared that she wont ever have a mirror to look in,in the morning." She informed me. "Well there you go. Theres your plan." I said with a smirk. "What? Im lost explain please." Alice demanded. "Since were going to the cabins up north, and theres really no stores around,smash all of here mirrors and including...the rental car mirrors." I said with a sigh. I felt sorry for involving the rentalcar place but well pay them back. "Awesome! Great plan Bella! I couldn't of thought of anything better." Alice smirked and took a sip of her tequila. "Now we just have to worry about the camping and pillows mostly." Alice said with a content gleam. Now that we had a revenge plan incase Rose decideds to play one of her games with those sexual consequences and im pretty sure well have to use it. I just hope her game doesn't hurt anyone. I mean It couldnt out in the woods..could it? I asked myself. "Bella! earth to bella?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry Alice, I was just thinking of what Rose could think of in the middle of the woods for her consequences." I explained my daydreaming. "Oh,youll be surprised of what that horny chick could think of." Alice informed me and took a huge sip of her drink. "Yeah thats what I was afraid of." I sighed. "Dont worry you and edward are strong." She comforted me. "Thanks." I hugged her. "Why doesn't emmet get as mad as us?" I asked curious. "He sometimes does when rosalie has to do her own consequence and sometimes hes the one who actually comes up with them." She informed me. I gasped. I didnt know emmet was behind it all. Then i didnt feel abd about smashing his mirrors then. I giggled. "Well he deserves the revenge as much as Rose does." I said confident. "He sure does." Alice agreed and held up her drink. "A toast to our uhmm..vampiranity and revenge plan." Alice laughed. I clanked my drink agianst hers. "Yes to vampiranity and to the plan." I cheered. "Oh wow, how time flys, we only have about an hour left until the train reaches the northern Canada train station." Alice informed me. "How long of a drive is it to the cabins?" I asked worried. I hope it wasnt to long because Rose will get bored and think of a game and its consequences. "Don't worry, its only about 30 min. and I dont see Rose making any plans so far to a game." She cheered.I relaxed at the news. "Good, then we wont have to execute our plan yet." I said with a smirk. "Nope but holdon to it,im sure we will have to before the trip ends." Alice said with a smug smile. "Yeah, i know. Just wishful thinking." I smiled and jumped down from the bar leaving a tip. "I better get back and pack up my clothes." I said to alice. "Yeah me to." Alice agreed. "See you in 30 min." alice remnded me. "okay." I replied. I walked back to my room and found it was empty. Edward must of went to go see Jasper since he was alone to. I closed the door and went over to my suitcase to change my shirt. I changed to a Light blue tank top and wore a white zipup skin-tight jacket with button pockets on the side. It had a small coller to. I knew I wouldnt get cold but the humans would think somethings wrong with me if I went out there with a thin button up shirt or a tantop on. I giggled at the thought. I was human not to long ago. About 6 years ago. I changed my sneakers into snow boats. They were lace up ones and white. They looked sexy with my outfit. I then grabbed a pair of white gloves and stuck them in my jacket pocket. I think thats all I need out of my suitcase. I started packing it up then and grabbing all of the stuff out of the bathroom. I almost had everything ready, I just needed edward. I grabbed my phone and dialed edwards number. He didnt answer. I thne dialed jaspers. "Bella?" Jasper answered. "Is edward there?" I asked. "Yeah, hes here with emmet." He told me. "Oh okay, he didnt answer his phone and I just wanted to know what he needed out of the suitcase." I explained. "Oh. hold on let me ask for you." Jasper said. I heard them talking in the background about something about the cabins and sharing and some arguing. "He just needs his gloves,hat,and boots he says." Jasper informed me. "Ok thanks jasper, oh and will you ask alice when are we going shopping. please." I asked. "Yea yeah oh and edward says sorry that he isnt there right now and hell be there as soon as he finsihes with emmet." He said. I heard him conversing with alice. "Yeah she says you,rose, and her are going shopping as soon as we get to the station while emmet,edward, and I go to the cabins and get everything setup and then well come back into town and pick you guys up." Jasper informed me. "Okay sounds great. Thanks. Talk to you later." I replied. "Okay bella. bye" He responded and Then I heard a Loud crash in the background and a dial tone. Wonder what they broke and i wonder what they were arguing about. I got out edwards gloves,hat, and boots and laid them aside. I better get him a jacket out just in case. I zipped up the bags and looked around the room for anything else that belonged to us. I didnt find anything. I straightend back up the bed and put our bags by the door. I felt the train come to a slow and felt excited. "Northen canada Train station." A man on the intercome bellowed out. "Please Grab you belongings and head towards the nearest exit with boarding passes,passports,and identification in hand in a orderly fashion." He said. Oh no. I searched for edwards passes and id and everything but I didnt see it. He must have it. I dialed alices number and she picked up on the 1st ring. "Alice. will you check to see if edwards has those items that the guy said to have please." I asked her. "Sure." She replied. It sounded like her voice was distrught. Not sure if vampires voices could be like that. "yes, he says he does. He says sorry again that he cant make it back to the room that he will meet you out front." She informed me. "Alice whats going on?" I asked concerned and worried. "Nothing really bella., At first him,emmet, and jasper were arguing because emmet had accidently rented out 2 cabins so one of us would have to share oneand that didnt sit well with them. Then emmet said he wasnt sharing a cabin and the both of them tackled emmet and brok the table."She informed me and I felt better. "which they will pay for." alice yelled to them. "_Sorry babe." _I heard jasper say in the background. "Bella, I have to go and get the bags." Alice explained. "Ok well meet me out front then" I said. "Okay bye." Alice said before hanging up. I felt better knowing why edward was over there. I got my spassport and stuff gathered in my jacket pocket and picked up the two bags. They werent havey but to a human girl they would be. So I played the part and slouched a little. I giggled agian at the thought of being human. I walked out to the crowded area and saw Rose carrying two suitcases also. I laughed at her expression in herface. She wasPISSED. "Rose! hey rose!" I yelled and she turned toward me showing a little smileand walked her way back to me. "I hate emmet for doing this to me." She complained. "Aww dont be like that rose." I said with a smile nudging her. "He could of made his way back to our room!" she ocmplained agian. "maybe but he would of had to bulldoze the hallway first." I joked and she laughed. "Yea I guess." She agreed and eased up. "Well lets get off the train." I said pulling my way throught the crowd. Rose in front on me. The I felt a hand on the inside of my back. It was warm. "Do you need help miss?" A man with short spiky hair asked. He had blue eyes and a big jacket on and some khakis on. He was kind of cute but not as handsome as edward. There was no man in the entire univerase as handsome as edward. "Yes please." I looked at him knowing if I said no he would of thought that i was superwoman or somehting. I giggled. "What about your friend there." He said pointing to Rose. "Rose!" She turned around and saw my situation. "My friends here would be happy to hold your luggage for you 2 beautiful women." He acknowledged Rose. "Really?" Rose asked surprised but she really wasnt she was actually waiting for someone to come by and ask for her luggage to carry. "Sure, just hand yours to jim here and ill carry this pretty lady's." He gestured toward me. "Whats your names?" He asked grabbing my elbow down to my fingers releasing my grip on the luggage out of my hands. "Im Bella and this is Rose." I informed him. "Im Keith and this is Jim."he pointed to the guy who was now holding roses luggage. "Where are you two headed?" Rose asked. "We here to go camping." Jim chided. "Really, so are we." Rose said with a smile. "Really where at?" Keith asked curious. "Oh somewhere with cabins. Thats all i know." I informed. "Oh, were going in tents." Jim said with a sigh. "Maybe well see each other some where in town or somewhere." Rose said. We were at the door now and I handed the man my information and he passed me through. I waited for rose and the men with our luggage. "So why dont you guys have any luggage?" I asked curious, "We own a house up here and we stay weeks at a time and camp and invite friends up." Keith said with a gleam. "Oh, sounds fun." Rose said searching for emmet and the others. "It is." Jim agreed. "Bella! Rose! Over here!" Alice yelled for us. "You guys arent alone?" Jim asked curious. "No we have friends and family with us, we just got seperated." Rose said with a smile. We walked over to where they were and saw Alice staring at the cute guys carrying our luggage,emmet yelling at edward and jasper still. I giggled. "Why are they arguing?" Keith asked concerned. "Oh just sleeping arrangments." I said with an annoyed tone. "Oh." Jim said. We reached them and alicce whispered in a tone that only I would hear. "Nice fishing, their cute. whats their names?" She said curious. "Alice this is Keith and jim." I said pointing to the men carrying our luggage. "They are going camping to." It became silent then. Emmet,jasper, and edward stopped arguing. I knew edward was know reading their minds. I saw him tense up. "Hey guys. Im emmet. Thanks for carrying mine and my girls luggage." He said mock punching jims shoulder and taking the luggage from his arms. "Yeah! no problem." Jim said rubbing the area emmet had punched him. Edward walked up then. "Thank you for helping my wofe with our luggage keith." Edward saoud pronunciating the word wife. I giggled. Edward took the luggage from keith and turned around. "Thank you." I said to keith and jim. "No problem. You two beautiful ladies are to pretty to be holding your all of that luggage. You should call us sometime and maybe we could all get together and have a few drinks." Keith said pulling out a notebook and pen. He wrote down his and jims numbers and handed them to rose and I. "Thanks." Rose and I said in unison. Edward and emmet growled but only people with a higher level of hearing could hear them. "see you gals around." They both said before turning around to leave. "Wow! werent they cute." Alice said with a grin towards rose and I "I didnt pick them up either." Rose said gleaming at me. "Bella did." She informed us. "They came to her to carry only her luggage and when they asked for it she looked over in my direction and that keith guy saw me and said for jim to carry my luggage. Guessing jim was the right hand man. Seems as if Im loosing my edge." Rose said with a smile and worry coming across her face. "No rose you got it all wrong." I informed back. "Oh really. That keith guy was just sexually raping your arms for nothing was he." Rose said giggling. Edward took his hands through his tousled hair. "Ok we better go get our car before their all gone." japser warned. "Yeah lets." Alice agreed garbbing her suitcase in one hand and Jasper's in the other. I walked over to Edward and kissed his cheek and took my arm from his shoulder down to his elbow then massaged his fingers lose from one of the suitcases. He looked up from staring at the ground and let go of the suitcase. I took it and intertwined my fingers through his. "You ready for camping?" He asked me curiously. "Part of me is and then the other isn't" I said staring at our hands connected. "What's making you doubt it?" He asked pulling me along to catch up with the others to get a car before their all gone. "Before I explain that..what were those guys thinking that made you sort of sulk?" I asked not meaning to pry. He looked at me in the eyes and the raked over my body and then looked at the concrete in front of him. "They were comparing you to me as soon as they knew I was your husband. And It wasnt a very good comparison to hear. They said you were the sex god and was the slave." He said with a smirk. "Oh babe. Dont worry about them. Did you see them? Your the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on." I said with seriousness. "Thanks. I just hope I dont have to listen to their thoughts again." He said worried. "Trust me. I don't think Rose will want to call them and I defiantly won't." I said with confidence. "I don't think you'll have to call them. They took the last rental car." He said with a growl reading their thoughts. He squezzed my hand tighter and picked up the pace. "What do you mean there are no more cars!" Alice yelled at the man behind the counter. "There are only so many cars and we gave out our last. Its a ford explorer. I sure that the two gentlemen would be kind enough to give you and your friends a ride to the next town to see if they have anymore rental cars. They just might." He adviced alice. "You better hope so." Alice chided back. "Come on guys. Lets see if dumber and dumber will give us a ride." Alice said pulling jasper along towards Keith and Jim. "They will be more than glad to give you and Rose and ride of a lifetime." Edward said with his teeth clenched. I reached up to carasse his lips and his jawline. He relaxed at my touch. I reached on my toes and kissed the edge of his jaw, both sides. "Easy babe. Its okay. Just try to ignore them." I whispered on hi jaw. "I would if they werent shouting their fantasies. They are mostly about you. The prefer brunnettes over blondes. Especially that keith guy. His are so livd and real like..."He shuddered and clenched and unclenched his jaw. "Im sorry." I reached around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him tenderly while his arm wrapped around my waist. "Come on lets go and get this over with." Edward stood up and grabbed a suitcase and my hand. We walked towards the rest of them talking. "Yeah,sure. Well give you guys a ride to the nearest town. Its about 40 min. you guys should call that rental place first to reserve a car." Keith adviced. "Do you know the number?" Emmet asked testing. "Yeah." He said going through his phonebook on his phone. "Here it is." He said pointing the phone towards me. I pulled out my phone and walked closer to him so I could see the numbers. " 6..8..9...5..3..2..5..6......" I whispered to myself. "You smell beautiful to." He said whispering into my hair. I hadnt seen him get that close. I could feel his warmth agianst me and I was pretty thirsty. _Hold it together Bella! _I thought. "Listen will you please stuff undressing me with your eyes." I growled back at him looking him fierce in the eye. "Errr....Uh.." Was all he could say. I heard edward chuckle and the rest of my family. I giggled turning around. "What got into you Mrs. cullen?" Edward asked when I grabbed his hand. "I couldnt stand him hurting you anymore and when he go tthat close to me...well I was really thirsty and I had to keep my calm. So I just told him stop harrasing me basically." I explained. He kissed me on top of the head. "Hes not having anymroe fantasys.. I think he really scared of you bella." He said enthused. "He better be. Im pretty thirsty and one more move like that and Ill have him for dinner." I laughed to myself. Edward giggled.


End file.
